thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace
May 19, 1999 |time=133 minutes |language=English |budget=$115 million |gross$1.027 billion|cinematography = David Tattersall |editor = Paul Martin Smith Ben Burtt|studio = Lucasfilm Ltd.|distributor = 20th Century Fox}}Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace is a 1999 sci-fi live-action space opera film and the first installment of the ''Star Wars'' Prequel Trilogy and the fourth of the Skywalker Saga. The film was followed by ''Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones and'' ''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith''. Timeline The film takes place in 32 BBY, thirty-two years before the original Star Wars film. Synopsis The Trade federation upsets order and disrupts peace in the Galactic Republic by blockading the planet Naboo in preparation for a full-scale invasion. The Republic's leader, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord and the Trade Federation's secret benefactor, orders the Viceroy to kill the Jedi and begin their invasion with an army of battle droids. The Jedi escape and flee to Naboo. During the invasion, Qui-Gon saves the life of a clumsy Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Indebted to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga, an underwater city of Naboo. The Jedi try to persuade the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, to help the planet's surface dwellers, but are unsuccessful. However, the Jedi manage to obtain Jar Jar's guidance and underwater transport to Theed, the capital city of Naboo; they narrowly avoid getting eaten by sea monsters on the way. They rescue Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala, and escape from the blockaded planet on her Royal Starship, intending to reach the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. The ship is damaged as they pass the Federation blockade and the hyperdrive is caught in the crossfire, rendering it useless. They land for repairs on the outlying desert planet of Tatooine, situated beyond the Republic's jurisdiction. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, astromech droid R2-D2, and Padmé—disguised as one of her handmaidens—visit the settlement of Mos Espa to purchase spare parts at a junk shop. They meet the shop's owner, Watto, and his nine-year-old slave, Anakin Skywalker, a gifted pilot and engineer who has built a protocol droid called C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force within Anakin, and is convinced that he is the prophesied "Chosen One". Unable to buy the required hyperdrive parts due to the Republic's currency being worthless on Tatooine, Qui-Gon wagers both the parts and Anakin's freedom with Watto in a podrace. Anakin wins, and joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving behind his mother, Shmi. En route to their starship, Qui-Gon encounters Darth Maul, Darth Sidious' apprentice, who intends to capture Amidala. A duel ensues, but Qui-Gon quickly disengages and escapes onboard the starship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escort Amidala to Coruscant so that she can plead her people's case to Chancellor Valorum and the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon asks the Jedi Council for permission to train Anakin as a Jedi, but the Council refuses, concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side of the Force. Undaunted, Qui-Gon vows to take up Anakin as his new disciple. Meanwhile, Naboo's senator Palpatine persuades Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum to elect a more capable leader to resolve the crisis. Though she is successful in pushing for the vote, Amidala grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are ordered by the Jedi Council to accompany the queen, and investigate the return of the Sith, whom for nearly a millennium, they had believed to be extinct. On Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Amidala and persuades them to join in an alliance against the Trade Federation. Despite being inept at combat, Jar Jar is promoted to general and joins his people in a battle against the droid army, while Padmé leads the search for Viceroy Gunray in Theed. During a battle in the starship hangar, Qui-Gon tells Anakin to wait in the cockpit of a vacant starfighter. Anakin inadvertently triggers its autopilot, joining the battle against the Federation droid control ship in space. Anakin blunders into the hangar of the droid control ship and causes its destruction from within before escaping, deactivating the droid army in the process. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan battle Darth Maul, who mortally wounds Qui-Gon, but is then bisected by Obi-Wan and falls down a pit. As he lies dying, Qui-Gon requests that Obi-Wan train Anakin, and dies in Obi Wan's arms. Palpatine is elected as the new supreme chancellor, and Gunray is arrested. Yoda promotes Obi-Wan to the rank of Jedi Knight and reluctantly accepts Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice. Padmé presents a gift of thanks to Boss Nass and the Gungans during a celebratory parade. Cast Gallery }} Category:Fims Category:Prequel trilogy